


Coming Alive

by Rmepashn



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Futanari, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnant Sex, References to Knotting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Miranda is the Alpha sire to her beautifully wonderful twin daughters, the last link she has to her lost wife and mate. She has no interest in love or bonding again between her highly demanding job and family she is content, until her blasted assistant forgets to take her heat suppressants and throws her life into chaos...





	1. Meeting Catherine-University Years

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Any comments and input are welcome. Enjoy!

Miranda had met Catherine Fraiser her freshman year of University. 

She had unbelievably enough managed to get a full scholarship to Oxford University. 

After years of being the daughter of the village drunk, Marie Preston, a French immigrant to Edinburg Scotland, years of hoarding what little money and food she could scavenge, Miranda could hardly believe her luck. 

She had excellent grades and while most students had three or four letters of recommendations to University she had received nine. And now here she was, her thick old wool sweater drowned out her figure, the faded jeans were her very best simply because she honestly didn't have another pair. Her boots were men's steel toes, second hand from the overly Alpha daughter of her local barman. 

Theodora Cambell was her oldest friend at this point although Miranda was certain she and Theo were headed in vastly different directions. While Miranda hungered to see the world and to become more than a legacy of her drunken mother, Theo wanted only to inherit her sire's tavern and embrace the familiar comforts of the town and life she had been born into.

Miranda sighed and forced herself to keep her head up as she tried to look as if she belonged on this campus, this campus full of students from rich families.

She could smell the Alphas and Betas all around her in their fancy new clothes and their strong healthy scents belayed none of the hunger and starvation she herself had experienced. She was determined, though, she would squander this opportunity. She would pursue her degree in Fashion. True, it was not the most 'Alpha' field of study but for years she had been entranced by the images that teased her within magazines and on the persons she had glimpsed on her brief trips to London. In Fashion there was no gender barrier, none of the Alpha, Beta and Omega nonsense. 

She was lost. 

Groaning inwardly as she turned a corner and was met with an enormous open field when she had been expecting a dormitory she sighed and reopened her campus pamphlet which showed a layout of the dorms and as she studied it to better determine which the wrong turn she had taken she was overtaken by the sweetest scent she had ever smelled. 

Turning in a daze she was struck dumb when she saw a tall Omega girl smiling at her, advancing quickly. 

The girl's hair showed like fire in the morning sun, the wild disarray of red curls were a riot around a gentle round face and sparkling blue eyes. 

Miranda froze, she was certain she had never seen a more lovely creature in all her life. 

"Are you lost?" The stranger asked. It was almost a full minute before Miranda could think beyond her dry mouth and spinning senses to nod an affirmative.

"Here, let me see your pamphlet...oh your in the Kennedy dorm. Come on, I'll show you the way." The omega smiled sweetly and gently took Miranda's hand and led her back the way she had come. 

Miranda was entranced, she followed the sweet smelling omega willing to admit that she had no issue with following this girl anywhere she led Miranda. 

Miranda fought the urge to pull her close and bury her nose in the girl's neck, even from an appropriate distance her scent was intoxicating. 

She was swept away in how the bright curls bounced around her head as she walked with purpose, she wasn't graceful every step was measured and performed with purpose until before Miranda was ready they were standing before an ominous ancient building that blocked out the sun. 

"Here we are, Kennedy Hall." The stranger turned beaming as she smiled at Miranda. "I'm Catherine by the way. But my friends call me Katie." She held out her hand and all Miranda could do was swallow before she reached out to shake it numbly. 

"Do you have a name?" Katie asked, smiling with teasing glint to her eye. 

Flushing hotly "Yes, I'm Miranda. Miranda Preston."

"Well, Miss Miranda Preston...I hope to see you again soon." Katie smiled sunnily before flouncing off disappearing into the masses of students milling around preparing for the start of the new term. 

Breathing heavily Miranda inhaled as much of Katie's scent as possible before turned to stare down her dormitory. She could totally do this. 

TBC?


	2. Progress

Six months into her first year of University Miranda was drained, yes her scholarship covered her room and tuition and a night job as a bartender and an additional weekend job as a sales associate at a local clothing boutique kept her financial needs satisfied.

A classmate had suggested that she apply for cafeteria privileges but honestly, she didn't have the time. She had been prepared for this, at least the idea of this. But six months in she was beginning to waver on how long she could really keep up both her jobs and her studies. 

Luckily thus far she had managed to keep her grades in the top 5 percent of her class. It was a struggle, she studied late into the night, much to the annoyance of her roommate.

Luckily Nigel seemed to be placated by sweets and whiskey. Every few days Miranda made sure to leave either a bundle of chocolate or a fresh bottle of liquor on his bed. It proved to be a thorough method in gaining the older omega's loyalty and silence. Even on occasion his help when she had trouble processing the new information she was trying desperately to learn. 

Through all of this, she never forgot Catherine. She had caught brief glimpses of the flame-haired omega across the campus, usually as she was rushing to her own class. 

The girl had been kind to her, that was all, however, her intoxicating scent and beguiling smile had been enough to utterly entrance the young Alpha. Miranda found herself fantasizing about the omega when she should be studying. She had the scholarship to maintain and had little to no time to entertain thoughts of romance. 

Something she hadn't expected although she should have, was that as a fashion major she would be expected to dress accordingly while attending her classes.

Granted, no no one had pointed it out that her oversized worn sweaters and faded jeans and worn beaten up boots were a faux pas no it was all understood. 

Helpfully illustrated by her impeccably dressed classmates. That had been when she had accepted the job at the clothing boutique. Her employee discount allowed her to purchase whatever last season items she could afford which was how she found herself struggling not to stumble as she attempted to look comfortable in the charcoal slacks and black V-neck sweater, her feet were in a pair of four-inch heels that she had no experience walking in and as she gingerly crossed the quad Miranda fidgeted with the braid she had let Nigel work her pale blonde hair in.

She felt ridiculous and just as she was about to brave the steps leading to her Fashion Intro class she stumbled and before she even had a moment to panic at her rapid descent to the pavement the world stopped. 

Strong gentle arms captured her just as she felt her foot slip out of one of her new heels. 

Turning her head quickly she felt her breathing stop as she stared into the sparkling blue eyes that had haunted her for months. 

"Miss Miranda Preston," Katie said teasingly. "It seems I'm always just in time to save you." As if this wasn't only the second time they had met.

"Lucky for me." Miranda managed to say as she straightened and righted her shoe before looking at the omega fully. 

Perhaps it was the new clothes, as she felt a flicker of unfamiliar confidence. "You should let me repay you some time. I would like to buy you dinner if you aren't too busy." She was infinitely proud of herself for not flushing hotly this time. 

"You don't need too, I'm happy to help, besides I'm sure your busy enough between your jobs and school." Catherine was the one that flushed this time as Miranda's eyes narrowed. 'How did this omega know about her weekend jobs?' 

"Please, I insist. I'm free this Friday. Of course, if you don't want to I understand." Miranda fumbled with the barely visible frayed edge of her sweater, trying not to seem overly eager. She was already late for her class but standing here having whatever halting conversation with Catherine or Katie seemed more important. 

"Yes, I would love that! Well...okay that was a tad overeager." Catherine muttered to herself before her electric blue eyes shifted back to Miranda's and she smiled, Miranda fairly swooned before nodding eagerly. 

"I umm...I have to get to my...my class. But we can meet outside Kennedy Hall maybe at 6? Or whenever is good for you." Miranda could feel her face heating as she stuttered. Crap, there goes cool and collected. 

"I would love that. Until next time?" Catherine asked gently, she reached out and gently brushed a loose strand of hair from Miranda's face before smiling shyly and biting her lip as she turned and walked away.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the warm reception of this story!

"My god woman hold still!" Nigel spat as he attempted to work the french braid into Miranda's hair. The squirming alpha growled in impatience as he carefully tied off her braid. 

"I can't, I mean...what do i do!?!" Miranda fussed as she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair out of habit and winced when Nigel huffed in annoyance. 

"Just take her somewhere fun," Nigel said as he physically grabbed her shoulder and turned her so he could undo and fix the braid she had ruined. 

"Yea, but where? I was thinking the pub and then the theater." Miranda itched to sit totally still as Nigel braided her hair and carefully brushed her shoulders and straightened her shirt. 

"How groundbreaking," Nigel muttered dryly. 

"Where then!" Miranda spat standing and adjusting her purple jumper over her brown slacks. 

Huffing in exasperation Nigel stood and began packing away his hair products. "You like this girl?"

Blushing hotly Miranda nodded. 

"Do something new. Something, not every frat boy alpha would do. Do you want to stand apart? Then stand apart." Nigel said as he straightened Miranda's collar. 

Nodding Miranda fidgeted and straightened her belt as she turned and checked the wall clock. It was 5pm. Swallowing, she had one hour and no idea what to do. Huffing she mulled over in her mind what would impress the flame-haired omega. Good lord, what if she couldn't attract the omega. 

"I KNOW!" Nigel suddenly exclaimed. "I'm dating a beta that works in the planetarium! Get some food then a bottle of wine and go there." Nigel gushed and Miranda could only nod. That was definitely a better idea than anything she had thought of. 

*****************

Fidgetting Miranda debated on sitting or standing as she squirmed outside of her dorm. It was 6:15, she was fighting against the idea that Catherine had forgotten. Swallowing nervously Miranda tugged at her collar and debated over whether or not she should retreat back into her room and interrupt whatever sexcapades Nigel was currently in the throes of. 

Oh God, she had changed her mind. She'd forgotten. Miranda was left standing here like an idiot. Of course, Catherine had changed her mind! She was a gorgeous omega she could have whatever or whoever she wanted. What could she want with a poor Alpha student? Huffing she fidgeted with her braid as she turned and froze.

Catherine stood barely ten feet from her wearing a pale green sundress, her riotous red curls were styled away from her face and she stood casually smiling softly at Miranda. She was stunning. 

"Hi." Miranda managed to rasp out. The omega's scent was carefully swallowing her senses.   
Stepping towards her Catherine gently brushed Miranda's hair aside and leaned forwards nad softly kissed the alpha's cheek.

"Hi, yourself. So, what's the venue for tonight?" Catherine asked, still caressing Miranda's cheek. 

Miranda flushed and nodded, "I was thinking, dinner and then...do you like astronomy?" 

"Yes, I love astronomy. How did you know?" Catherine asked stepping way and smiling sweetly as they both began to walk towards the campus exit. 

"I have my ways. That's all." Miranda said softly blushing hotly when Catherine's hand slid into hers.

***************************

"No, you did not!" Miranda laughed slapping the table as Catherine guffawed. 

"I swear, we all ran naked as a jay bird across the quad! Of course, if you tell anyone the spray-painted the mural of vagina's in the stadium is us...well I just might have to kill you." Catherine winked as she took a long swallow of her beer. 

Miranda chuckled and squirmed in her seat. "Whats your major?"

"History. I know its not the most prestigious major but I love it."

"No, no that's awesome. Is there a particular era?" Miranda inquired, totally captivated as the dim tavern light sparkled off Catherine's hair and highlighted her sensual features. 

"I love the American revolution. Its a new perspective learning about it here." Catherine smiled shyly. 

Miranda fidgeted and shifted closer, her scent growing stronger as the omega kept shuffling closer. 

Suddenly realizing that Catherine was hardly a foot away, her soft scent enveloped her senses as she leaned forward to scent the omega's mating gland. Sighing in satisfaction as she stood Miranda gently pulled the omega to her feet. 

"There's something else I want to show you," Miranda said softly, momentarily worried that her voice had been drowned out by the ruckus of the bar. 

Nodding Catherine leaned forward and gently kissed Miranda. Her soft lips pressing insistently and passionately against the alphas. The scent of smoked wood and ale melted away as the omega's soft body pressed to hers. She was here, kissing Catherine Frazier. The red curls were chaotic spilling around her face as she nuzzled Miranda's neck. 

"So, what was this about stargazing?" Catherine asked softly. 

"A planetarium," Miranda muttered, succumbing to her instincts as she firmly latched onto Catherine's mating gland and pressed her back into the table. Growling as she felt her pants constrict, wanting desperately to grind against the omega.   
Gasping hotly Catherine stroked Miranda's back before pulling away. 

"Show me this planetarium of yours." Catherine flirted smiling as Miranda wordlessly flushed and nodded. 

 

TBC


End file.
